


Miło cię poznać (It's a pleasure to meet you)

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Derek finally meets Stiles' BabciaPlease don't let the title put you off, this fic is in English (with possibly incorrect Polish towards the end).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Important Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422516) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> Written for prompts #6 Family and #150 Amnesty at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficlet)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficlet/)
> 
> Written as a sequel to [An Important Step](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3422516).

Derek spent the week leading up to the arrival of Stiles' grandmother practicing a few Polish phrases. He wanted to impress the woman who meant so much to Stiles and his father. 

Head deep in thought and listening to a beginner's tutorial on the Polish language, Derek didn't hear Stiles enter his apartment or start banging around in the kitchen. 

" _Miło cię poznać_." Derek said. This was one of the more easier, if that could be said for this language, phrases for him to say. 

"Babe, did you say something?" Stiles called from the kitchen when he heard Derek's voice. 

" _Co chcesz na obiad?_ " Derek hesitantly repeated phrase. 

Brow furrowed, Stiles walked out of the kitchen when he heard his boyfriend's voice again. "Babe?" he questioned. 

" _To jest łazienka_." Derek repeated after listening to the phrase a couple of times. 

Stiles walked over to Derek, making sure he was in the man's line of sight and made eye contact with him. He grinned when Derek jumped and pulled the earbud out of his ear. 

"When did you get home?" Derek asked, a blush creeping up his neck and ears. 

Stiles shrugged, still grinning. "A little bit ago." He moved closer and peered at the book on Derek's lap, " _Derek, co ty robisz?_ " 

Derek blushed more and looked down at the book. He knew he'd been caught. 

"You've got a Polish language book..." Stiles states. "If you wanted to learn, you could have asked me." 

"I...I wanted to surprise you," Derek gets out. 

"And maybe impress my Baba?" Stiles added as he sat next to Derek. "You could have still asked me. I think I'm an excellent tutor, and believe very much in positive reinforcement for good work." 

Derek snorted but closed the book and turned to face Stiles. "Okay, teach me." 

"I'll teach you while we make dinner," Stiles said. "I figured stir fry since you have those vegetables." 

Derek nodded. "Sounds good to me." 

" _Dobry_ ," Stiles said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Derek stood and followed him. 

+=+ 

" _Baba, to jest mój chłopak, Derek._ " Stiles said in introduction, "Derek, this is my Baba, Adela. Please call her Baba or we'll never hear the end of it." 

Stiles' grandmother scrutinized Derek before nodding and turning to Stiles, " _On dobrze wygląda!_ ' 

Stiles shakes his head. "Baba..." 

" _Miło cię poznać_ ," Derek says with a smile, obviously oblivious of what was just said about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Polish translations come from Google Translate and therefore may be wrong.  
>  **Polish phrases:**  
>  Miło cię poznać = It's a pleasure to meet you.  
> Co chcesz na obiad? = What would you like for dinner?  
> Derek, co ty robisz? = Derek, what are you doing?  
> To jest łazienka. = This is the bathroom.  
> Dobry. = Good.  
> Baba, to jest mój chłopak, Derek. = Grandmother, this is my boyfriend, Derek.  
> On dobrze wygląda! = He is good looking!


End file.
